


Revenge of the Seth

by misterkevo



Category: The OC
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Star Wars References, kinky Jedi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/pseuds/misterkevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble about Seth trying out his Jedi Mind Powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Seth

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the second season finale after seeing a commercial for Episode Three.

“No. _No_. There is absolutely, positively no way on Earth – ”  
  
“How about in a galaxy far, far away?”  
  
“Seth. No. I’ll go with you to Prom. I’ll go with you to a Newport socialite gathering. But I will not, WILL NOT, go with you to the premiere of  Star Wars: Episode Three.”  
  
Seth harrumphed. He flopped down on Ryan’s bed. And he pouted. Ryan did his best to bite back a grin. Watching Seth flop around like an angry fish out of water was nothing if not amusing. And most certainly did not make Ryan want to reconsider. Not at all.  
  
“No fair!” Seth whined. “I don’t even like going to those Newpsie parties! And I would _gladly_ give up Prom for this, man, it’s  Star Wars!”  
  
“And I’m not trying to stop you from going,” Ryan countered. “But I’ve seen the way you get about this stuff. And frankly? It’s kinda scary.”  
  
Seth gasped. His eyes widened in shock, and his jaw dropped.  
  
“Are you implying that _I_ am scary?”  
  
“Implying? No. Flat-out stating it, on the other hand…”  
  
“I can’t believe this!” Seth cried. “I have been waiting for this for, like, six years! And now that I finally have a guy who loves me to share this experience with, he won’t go cuz he thinks I’m scary.”  
  
Ryan sighed. He could feel his resolve crumbling already.  
  
“You don’t think that I’m scary,” Seth said, waving his hand slightly. “You want to go see  Star Wars.”  
  
“Seth, stop it.”  
  
“You know, I’m not above bribery,” Seth mused. “I’m willing to entice you with things. Sex, for instance. Or candy, if you have a sweet-tooth. Like that song!”  
  
“Seth – !”  
  
But he was too late.  
  
“ _I smell sex and, can-day, yeah_ ” he warbled. “ _Who’s that loungin’, in my chai-rrr…_ ”  
  
“Please stop singing,” Ryan moaned.  
  
“Never!” Seth shouted in defiance. He sat up so he could look Ryan in the eye. “Not until you agree to go with me! I will sing! I will sing every song I know, and I know a lot of early nineties hits, Ryan.” He held his palms together like an evil mastermind plotting his next move. Which, in Seth’s mind at least, he was. “So what’s it gonna be?”  
  
Now it was Ryan’s turn to flop. Well, not exactly flop, because Ryan didn’t flop. Ever. What he did do was throw himself onto the bed next to Seth.  
  
“Fine,” he mumbled into the sheets.  
  
“What was that?” Seth held a hand up to his ear. “I don’t think I heard you properly.”  
  
”FIIINE!” Ryan groaned loudly. He sounded like a man being sentenced to death. Felt like one, too.  
  
“YES!” Seth jumped up and did the same dance he always did when he talked Ryan into something. Fortunately, there wasn’t a singing involved. “Now we just have to find a set of Jedi robes in your size.”  
  
“Seth!”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Seth scoffed. “Like you were getting off that easy. Relax, you can keep the mancuff, it works. You’ve got this, uh, badass Jedi attitude anyway, like Mace Windu or something. What color lightsaber do you prefer? Hm? A nice blue, perhaps? Personally, I favor the double-edged Darth Maul model myself.”  
  
“What have I gotten myself into?” Ryan asked no one in particular.  
  
“Oh, Ryan, my Ryan,” Seth sighed. He crawled onto the bed next to his defeated boyfriend. “You’re not seeing the Big Picture here. This opens up the possibility of role playing.” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper and added, “As in sex.” He smiled. “And seriously, how hot do you think I would be during Jedi sex?”  
  
Ryan’s eyebrows arched.  
  
“Think about that.”  
  
And he did.  
  
“So, blue lightsaber?” Ryan asked finally.  
  
“That’s what I’m saying.”


End file.
